Mobile telephone systems may include a receptacle that receives a plug that connects through a cables to a transceiver. The plug may include a bridge part that plugs into a cavity of the receptacle casing, so that beam contacts on the bridge and in the casing mate. An electrical connection apparatus of this type is described in German Patent Publication DE-OS 25 25 639. If the connection is to be used with a mobile telephone, then a coaxial connection is required to carry high frequency signals. Since the telephone is mobile, it is desirable that the connection apparatus be as compact and light weight as possible, while still being rugged to withstand shocks applied to mobile devices.